The Mighty Decepticon Empire
by Skye1456
Summary: The Great War ended millenia ago and the Cybertronian home world has been restored in favour of the new emperor Megatron and the Decepticon Empire. Smokescreen and Bumblebee are two young, eager Decepticon Elite Guardsmen in training. However, they may find their training halted when a rebel group naming themselves after the extinct Autobot faction rises from the ashes of Iacon.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I have other stories to finish...what do you mean I shouldn't start another story?...but the plot bunnies...this one'll be good I promise...whatever, I'll post what I like...as if I'd forget about Cybertron Academy...hmf...**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

* _-and what of the alleged terrorist resistance group. What are they calling themselves? Autobots? Do you think they could have anything to do with the string of robberies-*_

* * *

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were both scrambling around their room. Finding their uniforms and Energon cubes. Getting their notes and datapads. The two had awoken from their power down late! If they were late again the headmaster would have their...heads!

"Smokescreen come on!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "We're late!"

Smokescreen was rummaging around their messy closet.

"Wait! Our insignia bands!" Smokescreen replied as he held them up from the rest of the mess.

"Great great, now let's go!" Bumblebee practically shouted.

The two young mechs ran as fast as they could through the halls of the academy. They weren't allowed to use their alt. modes within the walls of the academy, otherwise they would have been speeding past everything.

They passed a large glass window overlooking the shining skyline of Kaon. Cybertron's capital and home to the main headquarters of the Decepticon Empire.

They rushed to get to their classroom and were able to burst through the doors just as the bell rang.

"Bumblebee. Smokescreen. Cutting it a bit close there aren't we?" Their main teacher Lugnut spoke as they walked to their seats.

"We're always here when we need to be sir." Smokescreen replied sheepishly.

The blue seeker shook his helm. "Whatever, just sit down, shut up and listen."

The two nodded and did as they were told.

"As you all know, today we will be travelling to the ruins of Iacon. Astrotrain should be here soon. I just want to go over a few things just so we are clear with each other." Lugnut continued. "This tour will be led by me, and we will supervised by Skywarp-"

"Skywarp? As in the Skywarp of the Lead Seeker Trine?" One of their classmates spoke up excitedly.

"Yes Jetfire. That Skywarp. We went over this remember?" Lugnut replied.

"Yeah...just making sure I'm not experiencing some pre death hallucinations or nothin'." Jet fire replied.

Lugnut rolled his optics before continuing.

"You will all remain with the group. Iacon may be the closest thing to a wasteland upon Cybertron so there are dangerous parts. Buildings could collapse from the tiniest touch, wreckage could crack your pedes and yes, scraplets could emerge. However, you are all wearing scraplet resistant armour and we will not be venturing into any scraplet heavy zones. Fear not, stay close to the group, and no one should get eaten."

"Should?" Smokescreen muttered unsurely as a deep horn could be heard from outside of the building.

"Hey look at that. Our ride's here."

* * *

"Alright, everybody load up! Hey there Astro. How's it hangin' at HQ?" Lugnut spoke to the nose of the massive mech's alt. mode.

"Eh, alright I suppose. This is definitely the most exciting thing that I've been assigned to do in the past few cycles." Astrotrain replied.

"Didn't you deliver a squad or two to that new planet we were working on a couple decacycles ago? The uh, green and blue one?"

"Yeah, filled to the brim with tiny organic primitive lifeforms too. Called their planet Aerth or somethin'."

"Heh, no use in remembering any of that nonsense right? Who's the conquering spark that gets to name their new domain?"

"Shockwave. Knowing that freak though he'll probably just give the title of Lab 84 or somethin'. Whatever."

"New domain? They get to name the planet that they conquer?" Bumblebee asked from behind Lugnut.

"Hey, what are you doing here. Get inside kid Astrotrain is just about ready to leave." Lugnut told him.

"Okay okay but my question. Do the conquerors really get to name their own planet?"

Lugnut sighed while Astrotrain replied: "Yeah, but only if the Emperor allows them. For instance, when Starscream and his Trine took a planet, Starscream had no say in the naming of the Empire's new domain. That was because the Emperor was displeased with him at the time and took away his privilege. He was the only instance though."

Bumblebee's optics widened and sparkled before he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" He said before running inside of the transportation hub.

Once Bumblebee was inside and the train took off, he sat down next to Smokescreen, who was next to one of the femmes in their class.

"Hey Smokescreen. Did you know that conquering lords get to name the new planet?" Bumblebee asked his friend.

Smokescreen's face plates came apart in surprise.

"Really? I thought that the Emperor named the planets under his rule." Smokescreen replied.

Bumblebee shook his helm. "No! Astrotrain told me so. He said that-"

"-that the lords who lead the conquering forces get to name their new domain." The femme next to Smokescreen, the petite blue and pink streaked Arcee interrupted. "Jeez guys, this is basic level knowledge. I thought that everyone knew that. I mean c'mon, do you seriously think that Emperor Megatron personally takes the time out of his day to think about the names of every single one of his new kingdoms? Common sense you two."

"Hey, sorry we can't be in the know of all the nitty gritty amongst the High Rankers. Don't go acting all high and mighty." Smokescreen replied.

"Hmf. Whatever." she huffed.

The rest of the trip to Iacon was spent talking about what they would name a planet.

"The Fog Homeworld...Eh eh, because, Smokescreen, Fog...it's sorta kinda related...this is why no one lets me name anything."

They finally reached their destination and everyone filed out.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee took in the sights that now surrounded them.

Barren ground, a bleak, dark landscape with rusted, crumbling buildings.

"Everyone, welcome to Iacon. Well, what's left of it." Lugnut proclaimed.

The class followed Lugnut in a clump as he walked through what was left of the city streets.

"Okay so, what do you kids already know about Iacon?" Lugnut asked.

Several students shot their servos towards the sky. They could see a seeker alt. mode circling above them.

Lugnut pointed towards one student.

"It was the capital of Cybertron before the Great War." "During the Great War it served as the home of the Autobot High Command."

"Good...anything else? On the Great War perhaps?"

No one answered him so he continued.

"Oh please I've talked to you lot about this. The Great War, began here." Lugnut spoke.

Everyone quieted down to listen to their teacher.

"Before the war, before the Decepticon Empire, Cybertron was ruled by a council. They called themselves the High Council which just so happened to be situated within the boundaries of Iacon. The council was comprised of rich elitists and high class nutters whose only care was to maintain their own wealth and power. That was when our Emperor, Megatron rose up from their oppression...can I have someone fill in the blanks?"

Bumblebee raised his servo.

"The Emperor rebelled against the evils of the High Council. He gathered loyal followers who believed in his vision. They worked to create a new system for equality amongst the masses."

Smokescreen began to speak as well.

"And then there were people who believed in the current, corrupt system. High Council servants and sympathizers who named themselves Autobots. The two sides fought and the Great War lasted for, uh..."

"Nearly 6 million years." Lugnut finished. "It was a long and brutal time for all of Cybertron. As a warrior who served during the war, I must say that there were far too many atrocities to be thought about. The fighting laid waste to our home planet. However, we Decepticons were able to win the war before Cybertron died. Cybertron is a much happier place now is it not? Not to mention that our great empire has spread to no less than ten other worlds...or rather, eleven now."

All of the students smiled. Cybertron under the rule of the Decepticon Empire was indeed a wonderful place.

"Alright, enough of that chit chat. Let's get walking. I'll be showing you some of the old historical places. The old council building, and what used to be the Iacon Hall of Records. Sit tight Astrotrain, we'll be back!"

As the class began their walk, no one noticed the dark, cloaked figure watching them from the highest floor of a building.

* * *

 **So how is it so far?**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And here is where the old Iacon Hall of Records used to be stationed. Here, thousands upon thousands of historical documents were filed and stored. Unfortunately, many of those files have been lost or destroyed during the war. However we Decepticons have done our best to recover as many of those documents as we possibly can. Many of those recovered are already on the shelves of the Great Kaon Library." Lugnut spoke as they passed through the ruins of another massive building complex.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee looked around themselves in awe.

"So this really used to be the old capital of Cybertron." Bumblebee muttered.

"Yeah, what a dump. No wonder the Decepticons destroyed it." Smokescreen replied jokingly.

"Okay but still, kinda makes you wonder what this place was like before the war, before the Empire. And, why hasn't the Emperor rebuilt it. Wasn't it a bustling metropolis once?" Bumblebee added.

"Yeah...maybe there're some lingering spirits around." Smokescreen said spookily.

"Smokescreen-"

"C'mon Bee. What if there are? Don't you wanna see some spoo-opy spi-irits?"

Smokescreen waved his servos around before walking off.

"Smokescreen! The group!" Bumblebee called.

"C'mon Bee! We're training to be Elite Guards! Where's your sense of adventure?" Smokescreen replied as he walked through a decaying archway.

"Smokescreen! Come back!...frag." Bumblebee cursed as he went off after his friend.

The yellow bot caught up with his white, blue and red friend. They were walking through a tall, long, dark corridor.

"Smokescreen let's go back. This place gives me the chills." Bumblebee spoke.

"Hey don't worry Bee. We'll get back to the group. I bet we'll get some extra credit if we find some sort of ancient artifact." Smokescreen continued.

"No way! We'll get into so much trouble!" Bumblebee replied.

Regardless of his protests, Bumblebee continued to follow Smokescreen through the old Hall of Records.

"Man this place is huge!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "Wonder how many people used to work here?"

They continued walking until they came to a large room.

It was blackened by ash as well as orange and brown from rust, but there were shelves and what looked like cots in the wall for datapads and information docks.

"Where are we now?" Smokescreen wondered.

"Hm." Bumblebee ran his servos on top of a dust covered counter. "This place kind of looks like the Great Library back home."

"Yee-ah. But it's certainly not the one back home. Look." Smokescreen pointed to the floor.

Bumblebee looked down as well, seeing the large symbol that covered most of the floor. Even though it was heavily coated with dust, ash, and other piles of garbage and wreckage, there was a faintly red face looking symbol.

"I think I've seen that somewhere before. In one of our history books. On like, the corner of a single page." Bumblebee spoke.

"Okay, what does it mean?" Smokescreen wondered.

"It's...the old Cybertron coat of arms...the Autobot insignia." Bumblebee answered.

"Seriously? That's what it looked like? Jeez no wonder Emperor Megatron changed it. The boxy design, and that colour...ugh, it's just ugly." Smokescreen hissed.

"Maybe..." Bumblebee muttered.

"This is kinda cool though. Who knows how long it's been since anyone's seen any of these? Probably forever." Smokescreen took out his datapad and took a picture. "This is cool-Bumblebee behind you!"

Just like that, Bumblebee heard a blaster begin to warm up behind his helm.

"Get away from him!" Smokescreen transformed his arm into his own blaster and pointed it at the dark mech.

"Move, and I don't know if I'll be able to control my reflexes." The mech spoke from behind.

Bumblebee raised his arms. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. What're you two Pit spawns doin' down here?" He demanded.

Smokescreen looked closer at the dark mech. He had the same symbol sitting on the floor upon his chassis. However, it looked like the mark had been scratched at several times.

"We're just here on a field trip. We don't mean any harm to you."

The mech chuckled, but neither youngling could hear any humour in his voice.

"You don't mean any harm? Really. Two Cons in training by the looks of the insignias. Two killers in training. All the Decepticons do is harm." He rambled.

The mech looked like he was getting distracted. With that, Smokescreen shot just past the the mech's helm, throwing him off balance.

"C'mon Bee c'mon!" Smokescreen screamed and the two transformed and sped off.

"Those two little glitches." The mysterious mech muttered to himself before clicking on the comm. link wrist band.

"Hey, I got two more kids down in the old library. Heading back outside. They're both armed by the looks of it."

[Got it.]

* * *

Smokescreen and Bumblebee raced through the ruins until they reemerged outside.

They both quietly agreed to drive back towards Astrotrain. They did and saw several other cloaked, or dark figures going in and out of the body of the large mech. Most of them were coming out with the Energon cubes they had left in him.

"Hey...hey!" Smokescreen called and the thieves turned towards them.

"What are you doing? Those are ours!" Smokescreen shouted as he transformed and began shooting at them.

"Let's load these things up and get out of here!" One cloaked figure, one who seemed slightly taller than the rest, shouted.

Then that figure ran towards the two younglings. Bumblebee had transformed as well, shooting their assailant side by side. Even with both boys shooting the cloaked figure was able to maneuver and dodge every blast being sent.

Then the cloaked person jumped up and landed on top of Smokescreen, before they kicked Bumblebee away.

"Bee!" Smokescreen shouted.

"Hey!" The familiar sound of Lugnut's voice called as the rest of their class came back and began shooting at the thieves.

The cloaked figure looked at them before getting off of Smokescreen and walking away. They dropped something that began spewing smoke on their way.

"We're done here. Make sure everything is packed up and then get going."

The cloaked figure disappeared within the smokescreen.

"Oh that is not funny." Smokescreen mumbled.

When the smoke cleared, there was a bright red symbol painted on the door of Astrotrain. It was the same symbol that Smokescreen and Bumblebee saw on the floor earlier.

"The Autobots." Lugnut hissed under his breath.

"Astrotrain what happened to you?" Lugnut demanded on their way back to Kaon.

"They knocked me out. I think they used some sort of stasis lock device on me. Knocked me out cold." Astrotrain answered.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee were sitting in the back. They had told their teacher what had happened to them and needless to say, he was less than pleased.

When they landed, Lugnut went up to the two younglings.

"Hey you two. The Headmaster wishes to see you." Lugnut told them. "He wants you in his office. Now."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee flinched at the last word, before nodding and saluting.

They walked to the Headmaster's office.

When they reached the office, the Academy's Headmaster, Dreadwing, sat at his desk reading reports.

"Sir." The two greeted respectfully.

"Cadet Bumblebee. Cadet Smokescreen. Please have a seat." Dreadwing spoke.

Both younglings took a breath before walking forward and sitting down.

"Look, sir, we're really sorry for leaving the group. We didn't mean to really. And if you're gonna punish anyone, it should be me because-" Smokescreen spoke.

"Fear not boys. I will not be punishing anyone today." Dreadwing interrupted.

"-I understand that sir and what?" Smokescreen continued.

"I said, you two will not be punished today. Believe me when I say that I think you should but there is someone who wishes to speak with you two."

"Really? Who?" Bumblebee wondered.

"Me." A deep voice spoke from behind them.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen turned around to see a tall mech with high shoulders. Dark grey colour scheme with deep red optics glaring down at them.

It was the mech in charge of the Elite Guard-

"Commander Ultra Magnus."

* * *

 **Do you guys like it so far? I like it...**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The leader and supreme commander of the Elite Guard, as well as one of Emperor Megatron's most loyal and trusted lieutenants.

"Commander Ultra Magnus." Smokescreen muttered before the two younglings shot up from their seats and saluted their senior in surprise.

"At ease boys. I am here in response to the attack during your class's trip to the ruins of Iacon." Magnus spoke.

"Oh, really? What about them? They were just a bunch of thieves. Weren't they?" Bumblebee said.

"At one point, yes they were. Perhaps you should sit back down."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee looked at each other unsurely before sitting back down in their seats.

Ultra Magnus walked over to the headmaster's desk and placed a hologram projector on it.

"My people believe that the ones who robbed and attacked you were a small group of anarchy wreaking terrorists."

"Terrorists? On Cybertron of all places? Who would dare terrorize the home world of the Decepticon Empire?" Smokescreen wondered.

Ultra Magnus turned on the projector, showing the same red painted symbol that had been left on Astrotrain. "It would seem that they wish to be known as...Autobots," Ultra Magnus said the name with a look of disgust upon his faceplates, "telling from the symbols they leave at the scene of their crimes. Perhaps you two are not aware, but this was the insignia of the Autobot opposition during the Great War."

The two younglings nodded.

"At first there were only a few minor thefts and pickpocketing. Then break ins. Homes and stores alike. The peacekeepers didn't see anything significant about these happenings so nothing was ever broadcasted to the masses, but now they have not only robbed from students, but students of the Elite Guard Academy. Tell me boys, what do you deduce from this action?"

Smokescreen fought the urge to snort and roll his optics. Even one of the High Rankers were playing the teacher role.

"They want to be noticed." Bumblebee answered. "By the Elite Guard no less. They want us to know that they exist. But sir, what purpose would that serve?"

"Bee, they're trying to scare us." Smokescreen added. "Telling us that they do have power. That they can take from the Elite Guard."

"Precisely. I called you here because Lugnut told us that you two ventured off in Iacon, and encountered one of these Autobots. My sources believe that these Autobots most likely have their base stationed somewhere amongst the rubble of Iacon. However, we've never been able to venture through it because of the unstable nature of the remaining infrastructure. You two however, have. Tell me, did you see anything down there? Did the Autobot that you encountered say anything of significance to you?"

"Uh, well, uh..." Bumblebee tried thinking back. "Not really. We just went through the old Hall of Records, and ended up in this library looking room with the Autobot symbol on the floor."

"Yeah, the mech didn't say much other than threats and some scrap-ah, excuse me sir. Sayin' stuff like the Decepticons are evil, and that we're killers in training or some other scr-stuff." Smokescreen added. "I'd say that he was either totally full of it, or not there at all."

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics as Smokescreen spoke. When he was done, the commander blinked and took the projector back.

"Well, as long as you don't take any of his falsehoods to spark, I don't think I have anything else to ask of you two. I apologize for the sudden arrival Dreadwing." Ultra Magnus said.

"Not at all Ultra Magnus. Whatever you need to do in order to stop these fools, I will stand with you."

Magnus bowed his helm before turning to leave.

"Oh, and boys. If you ever remember anything else, or discover something, be sure to come straight to your headmaster. Anything would aid this investigation greatly. After all, you are being trained to serve the Decepticon Empire, and in turn the Emperor, in whatever way you can, are you not?"

"No, yes, I mean...we will always be loyal to the Decepticons sir!" The younglings exclaimed in unison.

"Very well, just making certain. Good day to you all." With that, the supreme commander of the Elite Guard turned and left the office.

* * *

"Wow..." Smokescreen muttered as they left the office several minutes after Ultra Magnus left before them. "We just met our future big boss. That's kinda awesome and scary at the same time."

"Yeah, but are these...Autobots really worthy of garnering all this attention? I mean, the supreme commander of the Elite Guard came down to personally talk to us about this." Bumblebee replied.

"Who knows. Let's just get back to our dorm. I'm tired."

The next day, since there were no classes, Smokescreen and Bumblebee paid a visit to their upperclassmen friends Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

The two older mechs were going to be transferred to a new kind of program known as the Wrecker Initiative. Almost no one knew what it was entirely about, but only the top in the graduating class of that year.

Because of their acceptance, Wheeljack and Bulkhead had been spending a lot of time at the Decepticon High Command.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee-mainly Smokescreen-wanted to see if they knew anything about what Ultra Magnus had wanted to talk to them about.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee met up with the two older mechs at one of the many Kaon plazas. Bulkhead was a large, dark green mech who earned his real insignia cycles ago. Wheeljack was a white mech with blue and black stripes. He was going to get his insignia during his graduation.

"Hey guys!" Smokescreen greeted.

"Hey look at that. The little rookies." Wheeljack spoke.

"Yo Smokescreen, Bumblebee, how's it going?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Going good." Smokescreen answered.

"We heard that you're group was attacked by a terrorist group. We hope you two are okay." Wheeljack spoke.

"Yeah yeah we're fine. They stole some Energon and ran off. No one was hurt." Bumblebee replied. "Although, afterwards we were approached by Ultra Magnus. He was questioning us about the group. He said that they were called Autobots. Do you guys know anything about that?"

"Hm...the boss might've mentioned it before but never went into detail. Didn't seem like such a big issue." Bulkhead answered.

"Really? He seemed really upset when he talked to us. Couldn't even say the name without scowling." Smokescreen retorted.

"Well, that might be because of the commander's history with the old opposition." Wheeljack snorted smugly.

"What history?" Bumblebee asked, his curiosity beaming.

The two older mechs looked around cautiously before leaning in towards Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

"Okay, try not to tell anyone this. The commander will kill us if anyone finds out." Bulkhead whispered.

"What is it?" Smokescreen asked excitedly.

With one more glance over his shoulder at the bustling crowd, Wheeljack turned back and muttered, "Commander Ultra Magnus used to be an Autobot."

"He what?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Sh! Ssshhhh!" Bulkhead hissed. "The info just sorta slipped out of his voice box one day. Don't tell anyone you hear?"

"Yeah yeah but...the Commander of the Elite Guard...used to stand against our Emperor?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

Wheeljack nodded. "Apparently. I think he was one of the first re-educated. Now he's a loyal soldier to Emperor Megatron. Pretty wild right?"

"Uh, yeah!" Smokescreen agreed.

"Right, so we can trust you guys right?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh yeah. Totally. It's just...Ultra Magnus an Autobot? What? That is so crazy!" Smokescreen muttered.

The group spent the rest of the day relaxing at the plaza before they all went their separate ways back to their dorms. Just another day awaited Smokescreen and Bumblebee right?...

* * *

 **Really excited for the rest of this one.**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


End file.
